do i love chocolate fingers or what
by RoyalChicken
Summary: Buggar I’m hungry. Curse this Light-kann for his need to lose weight, Light-kann doesn’t even need to shed the smallest pound, he’s a cute and well-built young man…oh please don’t tell me I’ve just fallen for Light-kann.


I do not own anything of this story; i do not own the characters, the manga/anime ( they belong to Tsugumi Ohba (author) & Takeshi Obata (manga artist), i did not invent chocolate fingers, or L's clothing (though to be fair i wish i had). I think the only thing i can actually take credit from is i think the plot for this fic and that i stayed up till 11 writing this.

oh well enjoy

_

* * *

Buggar I'm hungry. Curse this Light-kun for his need to lose weight, Light-kun doesn't even need to shed the smallest pound, he's a cute and well-built young man…oh please don't tell me I've just fallen for Light-kun. Yagami-sann would go mad, not even mad; he'd go infuriated, livid, furious, and annoyed._

L paused in his thoughts, as Watari pulled up with a tray loaded with all those amazingly sweet things, and placed a strawberry fondue in front of him.

_Maybe I should get Watari to bye a new thesaurus soon; I'm running out of intellectual words._

As he picked up the chocolate covered strawberry on a metal stick, L's eyes slid over to Light, as the teen typed away on the laptop in front of him.

_I wonder…….is Light's hair light brown or urban….I thinks a mixture of both. And his eyes, brown, like fondue, chocolate irresistible on the outside, with a mint of lustful red hidden away……I really need to stop reading those graphic novels._

L opened his mouth to say something, when who would you expect, but Mastuda came stumbling in, pink in the face, gasping for breathe.

_Stupid Mastuda!_

He watched the panting man wander over to the spare seat next to Mogi, in which he collapsed and adjusted his tie to allow his air passage to flow more easily.

"So L, you finished with that"

L stared back at Light, and pulled the fondue closely to his chest, a protective look on his face.

"No not the fondue, EW, you know I hate sugar, I meant that file" he nodded towards the folder on L's lap.

Once the folder was passed, L watched at how Light handled everything; he used his full hands, not just his finger and thump, wrapping his hand round long objects-

_NOTE TO SELF: make sure to use a scrubbing brush to clean out M or R rated mind, ban things that has any relation to dodgy graphic entertainment and if all else fails…jump him._

L smiled. It wasn't his friendly smile. It was his evil _I'm scheming and you will never know till I release said plan on you._

Light stood in the kitchen. Well it was more like Light and L stood in the kitchen.

_Man I hate these handcuffs, why does Ryuzaki have to use these anyway, it's not like I'm Kira…well to be fair he does have a large suspicion that I am Kira, but I know I'm not._

Light couldn't help but glare at the older man, who was dropping several sugar cubes into a tea filled china teacup.

_Damn how does that man eat so much sugar? It's more like he inhales it._

As L slurped his highly sugary an idea struck him. Reaching out, as the cup touched the black haired mans lips; he tapped it hard, causing the scolding liquid to pour all the way down his face and onto his shirt.

L blinked at him, before spraying tea out of his mouth, took a deep breathe and kicked Light in the face.

When Light's back finally made contact with the wall on the other side of the kitchen, and glared.

L still was standing, hunched over, hands in his pockets and the still wet stain in his t-shirt was turning the white baggy clothing see through.

"Buggar…seems Light-kun has ruined my favourite shirt"

Light stared at him in disbelief.

"They all look the same!" he stuttered, waving his arms about.

"Light-kun looks like a headless chicken"

"Well at least I don't look like a Panda with anorexia" Light glared at him.

L looked at him for a minute, his thoughts running through his head, considering what he was about to.

"Fine, let's see how anorexic I actually am."

Light couldn't help but stare as L shrugged off his brown stained white t-shirt, and let it fall to the floor.

…_oh…my…GOD! WOW! Heaven almighty! WOWAWEWA! I cannot believe L has a nicer chest than me. And he doesn't even workout, he just crouches on a chair and eats sugar all day._

L felt his mouth twitch as Light's face became more and more like a cod fish.

_An incredibly cute cod fish if I must say so._

_Perfect. Let the games begin._

L reached towards a packet of chocolate fingers, picked one up, and popped it in his mouth.

Light's eyes were practically bulging out of his sockets.

_Here's the famous L, the infamous Ryuzaki, shirtless, with FANTASTIC abs, a chocolate finger in his mouth._

_Is he trying to be suggestive or something?_

Smiling at Light's face, L proceeded to move the chocolate covered biscuit backwards and forwards inside his mouth, sucking the chocolate off in the process, struggling, even, to conceal the laughter building inside his chest.

Light finally went over the edge, when L twitched his eyebrow, a seductive look in his eyes, a hot look on his face, that Light well and truly bust. (Not literally).

With that Light threw himself at the detective, and latched his lips to the end of the chocolate finger, and proceeded to eat till his and L's lips were intertwined for the last morsel of biscuit. There tongues seemed to be dancing a routine that everyone seems to know mentally and preformed every day.

After a few minutes L forced the last piece of biscuit down his own throat, and pulled away from the teenager, who was panting.

"It seems Light-kun has a liking for chocolate…I think I should warn Mello"

"It's not Mello who should watch out" Light smirked at the L, picked him up and placed him on the counter, were they continued their tongue dance, as They wrapped their arms around each other.

They didn't even break apart when Mastuda wandered in, looking for some tea, who then froze at the sight of a shirtless L, who had his arms around Lights neck and his legs around his waist, and Light who had placed his hands on the detectives kneecaps, their mouths roughly pulled together.

And finally with a squawk he fled the room, towards the panic room; L had informed Watari to build, for special occasions.

_Stupid Mastuda…well I have to give him his props, he did by those chocolate fingers._

* * *

yay i've just finished a death note fanfic (cheesy grin) i feel so pleased with myself ;P

plz comment, favourite, subscribe and all tht other stuff.


End file.
